ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Verpus the Foul
Verpus the Foul is an Ancient Greek Dark mutant, a backstage character in The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom and The Super Babies: Book V: The Final Chapter, and a supporting antagonist in 2018's Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion?. Background Physical appearance Verpus the Foul is seen by the Thunderqueen in the form of a black, humanoid ghost. When Sheriff Bladepoint challenges him, he first confronts him as a mass of black smoke. After overpowering the Sheriff, Verpus reveals himself as an armored figure within the shape of an enormous ball of ice. Personality It is unknown what kind of human Verpus was, but ever since his death, Verpus grew a hateful personality in his exile and was deeply embittered by the losses he faced. After this Verpus sought to return to a physical form so he could dominate the entire universe. A ruthless enforcer, Verpus considers the solar system plagued by its political system and intends to undo it and order everything according to his own wisdom, just like the Dark Lord Mr. Stupid NoHead. Powers and abilities Verpus the Foul was known as one of the most powerful and influential dark side practitioners in history. Verpus is the first mutant to have ever successfully altered his appearance and is possibly the mutant who invented the process by which to do this. The creation would have left his body unstable, and rendered him less than human. He discovered many vile powers and invented others, which earned him his well-deserved reputation. He was one of the earliest known people to cast lightning, which has been infamously connected to the Darkness. In addition, Verpus was the first mutant to have discovered that it is possible to tame a troll and turn it to your cause. He used his powers of mind control to control it. The extent, nature, and specifics of Verpus' power are largely left to the imagination. Like Mr. Stupid NoHead, he was capable of altering the physical substance of the world around him by mere effort of will. Appearances ''Before The SMSB: Why Has The Storm Ceased? Verpus is mentioned in this book when Bladepoint suspects that he is rising again and has taken up residency in Thunder Quarters. He never makes a physical appearance. Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? Verpus the Foul appears in ''Before The SMSB: Who Will Hold Dominion? as a powerful humanoid ghost, where he reveals a greater extent of his powers. He is first seen speaking with the Thunderqueen and ordering her not to engage with the NoHeads. We learn that Sheriff Bladepoint recently attempted to apprehend Verpus to confirm his theory and failed, as Verpus did not yet wish to be discovered. When Sheriff Bladepoint makes a second intrusion in Thunder Quarters, Verpus first confronts him as a mass of black smoke. After killing Gummi the Bare and initiating a brief duel with the leader of the Grand Army, Verpus is able to overpower his foe and reveals himself as an armored figure within the shape of an enormous, icy phial. Imprisoned, Bladepoint has finally discovered that the Olbaid was indeed Verpus. Hours later, the Council of Outcasts puts forth their might and goes to Thunder Quarters hoping to rescue Sheriff Bladepoint. Verpus releases the Dartus upon them, but the ghosts are defeated by the Council. It was then that Verpus appears as his spectral armored form, accompanied within the fire by the Dartus' ghostly forms. Verpus threatens the Council, but is engaged by their leader, Lady Valora, and Lord Ressammes, in a vicious duel. Without any sources of power, Verpus can draw on only the smallest fraction of its Dark powers, so that he struggles against his angry opponents. When Verpus unleashes his physical form, Defacles destroys it with his sword. This allows the Council to drive Verpus from Thunder Quarters permanently and with relative ease. The vast majority of Verpus' being and his power is forever lost as a result of the Council's assault]. ''Before The SMSB: What is a Bloodbath?'' Verpus is mentioned by Lady Valora, who assures the Object that the Olbaid's power is forever crippled, and the threat of his dominion is forever removed. Relationships Sheriff Bladepoint A grave enemy to Verpus the Foul was Sheriff Bladepoint, who initially did not know his real name. Bladepoint suspected the Olbaid was at large and quickly became determined to stop him, hunting him down in 1991 to no avail. During their final confrontation, Verpus angered him by murdering Gummi the Bare. Bladepoint later acknowledged Verpus as a powerful enemy, one of the strongest he had ever faced. Defacles and Welkiziwan As members of the Council of Outcasts, Defacles and Welkiziwan were enemies to the Olbaid. Welkiziwan had grown up fearing the name of Verpus. She witnessed Verpus' final duel with her friends. Defacles thrust his sword into Verpus' half-form to destroy him once and for all. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Spirits Category:Greek characters Category:Before The SMSB characters Category:The Super Babies characters Category:Deceased Category:Pre-20th century deaths Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Pre-20th century births